


Midnight Nothing

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We weren’t really talking about anything; we felt pure and unadulterated."<br/>–Midnight Nothing, by Radiator Hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> just something I hope goes on while Wonwoo is recovering

"Mingyu?" Wonwoos voice questions through the phone as he picks up the call, his sleepy tone sinking Mingyu into a lull while he smiles at his lap.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu acknowledges back, hearing a faint hum from the other line. "I'm not sorry for calling so late."

Wonwoo hums again, adding a sigh before asking, "How was the interview?"

"You would of _hated_  it," Mingyu's quick to say. "One question the guy asked was, _what type of shampoo do you use?_  Like, who fucking cares?"

Wonwoo laughs quietly, causing Mingyu to chuckle, too. And after a few seconds without words, just their combined breathing, Mingyu says, "It's not really worth talking about– anyways, I called to ask about _your_  day."

"Ah, I didn't do much," Wonwoo admits. "My pills make me drowsy, so I slept a lot," He pauses with another hum. "Missed you."

Mingyus heart both flutters and sinks. "Yeah?" He decides to tease.

"Mhm," Wonwoo curts. "I even miss when you interrupt my reading."

"Ah! So you do love me!"

They laugh as Wonwoo replies with, "Of course I don't, I hate you."

After shutting down Wonwoos weak denials, Mingyu says, "I love you,"

Wonwoo gives in. "Yeah, I love you, can't wait to see you, blah blah blah."

Mingyus smiles sadly, knowing he has to hang up soon. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promises.

"I'll pick up tomorrow," Wonwoo laughs.

"What would I do if you didn't?"

"Probably die,"

"Probably,"

**Author's Note:**

> garbage, right? 258 words of pure garbage. thanks for reading it anyway, friend (':   
> ily and I love Meanie


End file.
